User talk:CaptainMacMillan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CaptainMacMillan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HellHoundSlayer (Talk) 05:59, May 8, 2011 i like your storyline o far. its a great idea. i have several storyline for NZ, and one for Modern Warfare as well as for other games. BTW< That message ^^^ Is from me. ^Who are you stranger?CaptainMacMillan 21:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) God DAMN! I keep forgetting to leave my name. I'm HelllHoundSlayer. Im an admin here. I also have a Wii lol ya, i do, ill give u the code but just wandering do u have a headset? the above comment was mine Camalex97 19:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) can u just leave yours? i can't read code screen is to small srry Modern Warfare 3 will NOT have Zombie mode, it will have Survival mode, that is basically zombie mode without zombies. I think that's stupid. But that's what they are doing. Magma-Man 04:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Will do Sig Test CaptainMacMillan Oi Suzy! 17:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) CaptainMacMillan Oi Suzy! 04:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Your gun Hey, I have drawn out pratically everything on your gun's design. I have a few questions though. Do you want to look high tech while still keeping its shotgun/grenade launcher look? What are its four firing modes? You didn't mention that in its description. Is there any special way you want to make the magazine look like? Do you want it colored or shaded? You can take the picture and go to paint if you want to do that yourself. Finally, is it pump action? If it is pump action, I made the handle become that. Oh, and be sure to add the Pack-a-Punch part of the gun, I could figure out how to make it look cooler. Thanks! CornOnTheCod 13:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC)CornOnTheCodCornOnTheCod 13:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I do not know how to make categories and not to be rude, but it isn't your buisness really. Fizzywizzy 15:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I added the picture and a little more to the 4Shot-R's description. I hope that you like how it looks. If you have any questions, I would like to tell you that I will re-upload the picture when I have better equipment for photography. CornOnTheCod 23:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC)CornOnTheCodCornOnTheCod 23:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Steam "Yea steams alright, but I hate steam pipes."-Francis Trollolololol. So you play on Steam? It any good? Might get Steam and TeamFortress2 on it. Thats why I ask.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well then BigMac(Do you get it? Or like it? Its your new nickname) maybe I will get it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Daww fine. Won't call you that anymore. How about Cappie? I like that one its got a ring to it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright cappie! Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What is your email?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) i hope you know COD Zombies Fanon wiki is not needed and will not be of any god use as we already have a Custom Nazi Zombies Wiki that already has over 20 pages, so please just leave it alone. I would like you to know that you are really starting to piss me off. You arrived heree only a few months ago, and all you have done is create issues. You insult me, and claim that your wiki is of use. Please stop, instantly. Email Yes I do but haven't gone on it in over a year. Magma-Man 10:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I dunno.... its kind of.... pedophileish....Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) If you want... Daniel Smith 00:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for that. And is middle school that bad? I got seven ghetto second grader kids singing, ahem screaming, on top of their lungs behind my seat in school bus... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL I know what you mean...but one problem, one of my middle school years, I am the only boy in my science class, the girls in my school are heck...ugly....I love science, but you know, loud mouth girls ruin everything... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Uh...no. Not going that far, I mean date an ugly girl? Come on! think about that! And why do you got a chic for your profile picture? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Lament of the Dead So you are going to die in the Lament of the Dead easter egg, sadly but you fell for the Aether corruption I received upon entering the Dark Portal. But you are going to be a boss in the Easter Egg, a the 'Grand Champion of the Undead'. I've got some special things to counter your attacks, but if you want any special powers (liek LAZORRR BEAMZZ! etc) just mention it but I finish off the easter egg page. --Gruntijackal(Talk)( ) 14:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC) TWO FOUR THINGS FIRST OF ALL: You don't need the activity feed on the front page. Just go and click the recent activity button above the search bar. There's yer activity feed. SECOND OF ALL: I don't have anything against the PS3. While I am dissapointed I will not get to play with ya', it's up to you, and you have a good reason. THIRD OF ALL: Well, I would recommend Halo if it was on PS3, which is sadly isn't, but otherwise Resistance and Killzone looked awesome, although I haven't actually played them. Dead Island is really fun, Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas are incredible, fun, awesome games, that you can get 100+ hours of gameplay out of. Bioshock and Bioshock 2 are two of the most incredible games I've ever played, and are worth checking out. Singularity and Wolfenstein (2009) are two of the most fun and underrated fpses I ever played. That's about all I can think of. FOURTH OF ALL: WARNING: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, and Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim are from what I have heard, unplayable after long time use. If you have used a certain character for too long and gotten the save file too large, the frame rate will drop BADLY and the game will crash alot. This problem is present on PC and Xbox 360, however no where near as bad. So if you are really interested in any of those three games, I'd suggest switching to Xbox or getting them for PC. Also, remember, PS3=No Halo for you, and some of the best times I've had on mah video games came from that series. However, you still get yer Resistance, Killzone, Little Big Planet, and yer free online. So choose what you wish. I couldn't stand not being able to have a long-term character on Fallout: New Vegas and love Halo, so I'm happy with my choice, make sure you're happy with yours. Magma-Man 05:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Console Flamewars People who are obsessed with which console is better are idiots. PC player? Good for you, you have a decent PC! PS3 player? Good for you, you have free online and Resistance and all that, Xbox player? Good for you, you have Halo. All consoles have there good things and there bad things. The only one I'd be hating on you for getting is the Wii. Thanks to Kinect and PlayStation's motion controllers, Wii is nothing more then a sad piece of outdated equipment that can't suppourt some of the best games ever made! (Fallout series, Elder Scrolls series, Bioshock series, Dead Island (As I said, looks crappy but was extremely fun, it's open world as well! Since you said you like open-world! Bioshock is somewhat open-world, at least the first one is since you can go back to previously visited areas, but you don't have any reason to. Levels are very linear usually, you explore and loot, survive, finish the objective, move on to the next area, it's somewhere in between open world and one-path level design) Nintendo has lost all respect I used to have for it. They sell on there same old franchises again and again and again and relly on there fanbase and cheap gimicks to sell consoles instead of quality (Cheap gimicks such as: Motion Controls, Two Screens, one of which is a touch screen, Controller is a tablet du-hicky, 3D without glasses, and I'm sure more to come) Magma-Man 19:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No, he's just gone brony. Magma-Man 20:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You know darling, I don't take kindly to your words of "straight up homo". Please try and refrain from using them, especially when talking about pretty little me. And no Douglas, I've just kind of, picked up an accent now and it just feels... natural to say darling or dear. If you people would be kind enough to join chat and actually talk to me, I could explain it more.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) A Message to Cappie the reveal. Halo will never be on PlayStation, it's Microsoft's biggest seller for there console, they won't even let it be on PC anymore so that they can help sell the Xboxs. Magma-Man 20:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC)